Sleep A Little Easier
by ScribblingsOfTheInsane
Summary: Kurt returns home to Ohio and finds that Blaine has left him a surprise.  Ficlet/oneshot based on ADMiller's "Welcome To Hogwarts". Goes right after the last chapter.  No infringement intended.


**_AN: Hi! So this is a ficlet for admiller's 'Welcome to Hogwarts'. I was reading it and this idea just kinda popped into my head and demanded that i write it down... It was supposed to be a drabble, but it got kinda long... *guilty look* _**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and all credit to admiller who created the characters in the first place ;D_**

**_Disclamer: Obviously, i don't won Glee or Harry Potter or anything else you find here except the plot... They wouldn't be as awesome as they are if i did..._**

**_EDIT: I'm terribly sorry for the triple upload, everybody... I'll try to keep it from happening again... =/_**

* * *

><p><span>Sleep a little easier<span>

Kurt sighed and rolled over to look at the clock again. The bright green numerals glowed, informing him that it was 4:30am. Resigning himself to the fact that he really wasn't going to get any more sleep, no matter how hard he tried, he slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes, grabbing the pair of warm socks that Finn had given him for Christmas as he made his way out of the bedroom. These time-zones really were a nuisance. He had arrived home to Ohio the previous day and it had not been long before he'd had to make his excuses and collapse into bed, exhausted, at a time that, according to the watch that Flint had gifted him with on his 17th birthday, would have been around 2am back in the UK. He'd decided to not to change the time on the watch so that he always knew what time it was over there.

However, now the watch informed him that it was 9:30 in the morning, and his body, being used to having to get up in time for class, informed him that it was much too late to be sleeping. He had been awake for some time anyway. He wandered into the kitchen and set about making himself a cup of coffee, hoping that the caffeine might help to pull him out of the haze in which he was operating, since any more sleep seemed to be out of the question. He sat at the kitchen table, sipping at his coffee and trying to feel his way through the fuzz in his head. He reached the bottom of the mug quickly, and was shocked to find that for the first time ever, the coffee had had next to no effect.

Sighing, he dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting on the table. Then, as though a light had been flicked on, he knew what he wanted. He got up and placed his mug in the sink before rifling through the cupboards. Unable to find what he was after, Kurt paused for a minute, before reaching a decision. He strode from the room and into the hallway, retrieving his father's old broomstick from the cupboard under the stairs. He left the house silently, shutting the front door behind him as quietly as he could so as not to wake anyone. Once he was outside in the cool night air, he mounted the broom and pulled out his wand, casting a disillusionment charm over himself, before kicking off, taking a minute to adjust to the sensation of being in the air. He smiled as he remembered Blaine teaching him how to fly earlier in the year. He leaned forward, picking up speed as he skimmed low over the rooftops, smothering the urge to whoop as the cold wind bit at his face and made his eyes sting.

* * *

><p>Three quarters of an hour later, Kurt was back inside the kitchen, boiling the kettle once again. He had flown 5 miles to get to the nearest convenience store. He laughed quietly to himself. He really was becoming British. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be flyingten miles for a cup of Tea, he would have questioned their sanity. He shook his head, smiling, his thoughts consumed with memories of his friends back at Hogwarts. Kurt poured the scalding water over the teabag, added milk and took his mug back to the table and sat there, sipping at the familiar drink. By the time he was halfway through, he was feeling better.<p>

* * *

><p>He was staring down at the dregs in the bottom, thinking about how much he missed Blaine already when Carole walked in.<p>

"Morning, Kurt! You're up early!"

He jumped and looked around at the sound of her voice. "Oh, morning, Carole" he greeted her.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him, smiling. He hesitated, wrinkling his nose, before replying. "Not really... time differences, I guess..." he offered, though it wasn't the whole truth. Carole seemed to sense this, and waited, looking at him. Her perceptiveness made Kurt smile a little. "I just..." he struggled to explain, "It's complicated." He sighed. "The whole time-zone/body-clock thing... but also... My bed... it... smells... different I suppose..."_ It doesn't smell like Blaine_, he amended in his head. "And I just..." He shrugged, looking down as he admitted the bit that had bothered him the most, "It was weird sleeping on my own..." He smiled sadly at her. Carole's expression softened and she pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry sweetie," She squeezed him closer. "The two months will be up before you know it..."

He nodded, sniffling a bit at that. "It's not that I don't like being here with you and Dad and Finn," he tried to explain, "I just... I'm in love with Blaine... I love him so much that it hurts and two months-" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"I know, Kurt, I know." She patted his back comfortingly before he pulled away, smiling and wiping his hand across his eyes.

"Thanks Carole."

"Anytime," she replied, before glancing down at the mug on the table.

"I-Is that tea?" she asked, surprised.

Kurt grinned at her. "I've been converted." She smiled at this, though he saw confusion flicker across her motherly features.

"I didn't know we had any tea..."

Kurt looked somewhat abashed. "I flew Dad's old broom to the convenience store to get some," he admitted. "At around 5 this morning..." he added, receiving another surprised look.

"You can fly now?" she asked him.

"Yup! Blaine taught me how to ride a broom..." He winced at his own choice of words, but they were out of his mouth before he'd really thought about how they could be taken. Thankfully, Carole didn't seem to notice. Still, he hurriedly changed the subject. "I think I'm going to go unpack," he told his stepmom, who smiled at him and nodded.

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour, if you want some. Leave anything you want washed in the hamper in the bathroom, 'kay?" she called after him as he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting cross-legged on the floor, having almost finished sorting his clothes into piles of those that were to return to his wardrobe, those destined for the wash, and those that would remain in his trunk until he returned to Hogwarts at the beginning of the new school year as they were not suitable for the Ohio climate. He reached into the trunk once more, and pulled out the scarf that Blaine had given him for Christmas. He stroked the beautiful length of cloth fondly, watching as ripples of green moved across the bright blue surface. Smiling, he reached up and hooked it around his neck. Looking down into the trunk, he spotted something unusual and frowned. Grasping the light blue cloth bag that didn't belong to him, he pulled it out and opened it. Lying on top was a folded piece of parchment. Unfurling it carefully, he smiled at the sight of Blaine's handwriting, quickly reading the note.<p>

"**Kurt,**

**It's early morning right now. You're asleep beside me, and you look so peaceful that I can't bear to wake you. Later today we're going to be leaving Hogwarts for the summer. It's going to be TWO WHOLE MONTHS. Urgh. I don't know what i'm going to do without you for that long. Likely spend a whole lot of time in the company of my Guitar. Jeff and Nick will probably come and force me out sometime... -I have no idea what you're dreaming about right now, but that was an exceptionally well-timed groan- " **

Kurt read this and giggled, picturing the scene...

"**But one thing I will** **do is learn how to use a Telephone. I will figure it out if it kills me! **

**Anyway. Back to the point of this thing... So I had a thought in my partial-sleep-state... I realised that you usually sleep in my bed, and I'm not going to be around when you're back home... So I thought i'd slip a surprise into the bottom of your trunk for you. Maybe it's unnecessary, but I know that I stole a pair of your pyjamas for the summer"**

Kurt's eyes widened a little at this and he had to admit that he kind of liked the thought of Blaine stealing his clothing... He hurriedly forced himself to keep reading.

"**(sorry about that by the way...) so I thought that these might help you sleep a little easier... ;) You can give them back to me at the end of summer, or keep them as you see fit... **

**I love you. I'll never stop loving you. I'll look up at that star every night before I go to bed and tell you so... and hopefully I'll be able to tell you when you can hear me soon... **

**I have to go now, you're waking up, and I don't want you to know about this until you get home... **

**I love you Kurt.**

**~ Blaine xxx"**

Kurt sighed and folded up the note, his emotions a confusing mix between overwhelming love for his amazing, thoughtful boyfriend, sadness at the fact that he wouldn't see him again for two months, and curiosity about what was in the bag.

He slipped the note into hit top drawer then pulled the bag closer and upended it, revealing what was inside. Four of Blaine's t-shirts slid out and onto the floor. They were all large and worn. Kurt smiled, knowing exactly why Blaine had picked these particular t-shirts to send Kurt away with. He picked them up and pressed his nose to them, breathing in Blaine's familiar scent. He blinked away the tears in his eyes at his boyfriend's brilliance, carefully tucked the shirts away into his closet and finishing his unpacking.

* * *

><p>That evening, when Kurt's early-morning start was beginning to get to him, he bid his family goodnight and returned to his bedroom. He slipped on his own pyjama bottoms, but breached all laws of fashion and pulled one of Blaine's t-shirts over his head. He left to use the bathroom, and on his way back, ran into Finn, who looked down at him and frowned, cocking his head to one side as though trying to figure out what was different. His eyes lighted on Blaine's oversized t-shirt, and he looked at Kurt questioningly. "It's Blaine's" said Kurt, blushing. Finn nodded, smirking as Kurt fled back to his room. He heard Finn call "Can't wait to meet this 'Blaine'..." after him as he closed the door. Kurt grinned to himself as he slid into his bed and flicked the light. He pushed the 'on' button on his iPod, turning the volume down low and was surprised to find that it had been left paused three seconds in to 'Bubbly'. Blaine had been the last one to listen to the device - he must have paused it there especially. He laughed as he saw that Blaine had changed the details section to read <strong>"Remember that time I tried to embarrass you with this? The reason for my actions then was the same as it is now - I love you. ;)"<strong>

"I love you too, Blaine. Goodnight." He whispered, closing his eyes. He fell asleep within minutes, and slept the whole way through the night, wrapped in his boyfriend's scent, and the warm embrace of the love he knew belonged to him, despite being half the world away.


End file.
